Our purpose is provided state of the art fluorescence activated cell sorting technology to the investigators at NIEHS including assistance on experimental design, instrument operation, and data analysis. The lab is equipped with 5 diverse and uniquely customized instruments and 2 workstations with various flow cytometric computer programs for off line and in depth data analysis, including presentation/multi-color analysis software. Currently there are 130 individual scientists at NIEHS who are trained and have access to these instruments. Over the past year, we have accomplished 1,398 projects, including 222 physical sorts where cells were isolated for further culture, injection, or biochemical analysis. The scope of these projects cover a broad range of scientific investigation including viability assessment, fluorescent protein expression, cell size and intracellular ion analysis, immunophenotyping, cell cycle profiling, and assessment of cell death. Additionally, several specialized studies involving fluorescent resonance energy transfer (FRET), intracellular organelle function, oxidative/phosphorylation, and calcium flux studies have been accomplished. Furthermore we have incorporate translational studies using samples obtained from the Clinical Research Unit. We provide a dedicated instrument and expertise to examine the effects of numerous environmental agents using human derived samples to better understand the relationship between us and our surroundings.